Flowers for Lily
by no1hermione-granger
Summary: Lily is ready for her 6th year of Hogwarts, but will an angry slytherin girl transferred from durmstrang ruin the relationship between her and sirius?
1. The Unexpected Kiss

Sixteen year old Lily Evans awoke to the sun shining through her bedroom window. She yawned, and with seemingly great difficulty, got out of bed. "Only two more days until I can go back to Hogwarts," she thought, as she looked at the crude calender she had pinned up on her wall, where she marked off one square each night to keep track of the date. All of a sudden she heard screaming coming from the kitchen, and she knew it must be her seventeen year old sister, Petunia, yelling at her mother. She quickly got dressed in a tank top and shorts, and ran a brush through her bright red hair before going downstairs to get breakfast. "There you are Lily!" screamed Petunia. "And just WHAT did you do with my favorite shirt? You know, the tube top with the flowers?" "Petunia, I never wore that shirt," said Lily calmly. "You know I haven't. It clashes with my hair." "Petunia, don't blame Lily, dear. You probably just set it down somewhere and you don't remember where," said her mother, coming to Lily's defense. "Oh, sure, mum, take Lily's side," grumbled Petunia. "Just because she is abnormal..." "Petunia, don't you dare talk about your sister like that!" cried their mother. "I happen to be very proud of Lily and her achivements!" "Yeah, well, you're not exactly normal either," muttered Petunia out of the corner of her mouth. "What was that?" asked their mother. "Nothing," said Petunia resentfully as she helped herself to a piece of toast. ***** After breakfast, Lily sat outside on her front steps. Suddenly, she spotted someone she knew running toward her, shouting her name. She had long black hair that came to her waist, and deep brown eyes. It took a while before Lily realized who it was. "Maia, is that you?" "Yes, it is! Oh, Lily, how've you been? Charlene and I have missed you so much! Don't you go to that old boarding school, Johnson's or whatever?" Maia, Charlene, and Lily had been friends in fifth grade, but had fallen apart since Lily had gone to Hogwarts. "Yeah," Lily lied. If anyone knew she was a witch that went to Hogwarts, well, she didn't want to think about the consequences. "Well, Lil, have you met my new boyfriend?" asked Maia, gesturing behind her to a boy that Lily already knew. Lily nearly jumped in surprise as she looked into the dark eyes of none other than Sirius Black, who also went to Hogwarts! He was very popular and good looking, and was considered one of the school's most notorious troublemakers. He was one of Lily's best friends at Hogwarts, along with James Potter and Remus Lupin, both of whom were also very popular. Maia, noticing Lily's reaction, said, "Lily, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Sirius answered for Lily. "We've met before," he said shortly. Maia said, "We've been neighbors all our lives, Sirius and I. I was just surprised that we haven't gotten together sooner than this. He goes to a boarding school just like you, Lily, so I won't get to see him much after summertime." Lily could only manage a weak, "Oh," because quite apart from the fact that she was surprised, she was also quite jealous of Maia. She had liked Sirius since they had been in the second year, when they were both twelve. "Lily, what's the matter?" asked Maia. "Usually you have so much to say." This statement jerked Lily out of her thoughts. She shook her head to bring herself back to the present. "I'm sorry Maia. I am just a bit tired, that's all." "Well," said Maia, "We came to invite you to come with us for a picnic in the park. One of Sirius's friends from school is going with us too." "I don't know. I'll have to tell mum where I'm going..." "Good, you can come then!" cried Maia. Suddenly, Lily got very curious. "Who is it that is coming with us?" "His name is James Potter," said Sirius with a wink. "I'm sure you'll like him." "Oh, yes, I think I will," said Lily, returning the wink. ***** Later on, at the park, Lily, James, Sirius, and Maia were all sitting on a blanket. They had been there all day, and now they sat under the stars, talking to each other. "So Lily," whispered Maia in her ear. "Are you sure you don't know James and Sirius very well? Because you talked to them quite a lot for not knowing them." "Well, um, Maia..." stammered Lily. "I guess I am just good with strangers." "Are you sure you never met them before?" asked Maia. "I mean, besides Sirius. I know you knew him from somewhere, but not very well, if you are telling me the truth," she continued, very suspiciously. "I'm sure," Lily lied. "Um, may I be excused for awhile Maia, to go look at the lake?" "Go ahead," said Maia, listlessly. Lily walked off toward the lake's edge. "Um, I have to go to the bathroom," lied Sirius, and with that, he headed off toward the bathrooms, but once out of view, doubled back and found Lily at the bridge that went over the water, the breeze slightly blowing her long red hair around her. He thought she looked very beautiful that way, and for a split second, he wondered why he was not going out with her instead of Maia. But then, the romantic spell was broken as Lily noticed him watching her. She walked over to him. "What are you doing?" she asked him softly. "Just, looking at the lake. I mean, the scenery is very beautiful, isn't it?" he said very quickly, avoiding her eyes. She remained silent, thinking about things for a moment, just standing next to him, but something caused her to look out at the lake. "It really is beautiful here," she thought to herself, and then she wondered if time was slowing down just for them. It really seemed like it, and she wanted this moment to go on forever, just her and Sirius standing side by side, looking into the lake that reflected the soft distant lights of the stars. Lily forced herself to look into Sirius's eyes, and suddenly they were in each other's arms. Lily didn't know how it happened, but that didn't matter now. She closed her eyes as they kissed, but suddenly, the spell was broken by the shout of Maia. "Sirius, Lily, how... how... how could you!" she suddenly blurted. Lily and Sirius quickly stepped away from each other. "Sirius, I actually thought this would work out!" cried Maia, close to tears. "And Lily, I thought you were my friend!" she sobbed, now in tears. She ran over to James and threw her arms around him. He had followed Maia to see what all the shouting was about, and poor James, he had never known what Maia was going to do. He just stood there comforting her, even though he barely knew her, when all of a sudden, Maia kissed him. When she finally drew away, she threw an evil grin in the direction of Sirius and Lily. Lily didn't know why, but she suddenly felt a resentment toward Maia, even though it was mostly her very own fault that this had happened. Lily was confused all of a sudden. How come she was mad at Maia for kissing James. Did she, Lily, have a thing for him too? "But how was that possible, if she didn't even know it?" thought Lily. "I mean, it will never work to like two men who were best friends," she said to herself. Lily looked at James. "Poor James," she thought. "He never wanted to get in the middle of this." Then, she looked at Sirius. He looked very small all of a sudden. "Well, it was his fault," she said to herself, even though she knew that was not true. She felt tears coming to her eyes. What had she done? She had never meant to hurt James and Sirius, they were her two best friends at Hogwarts besides Lauranna. Then, she chanced half a glance at Maia. Maia was avoiding everyone's eyes. She was looking very smug, as though she was glad she had gotten her revenge by kissing James. Then, Lily's and Maia's eyes met. Maia smirked as Lily began to cry. "So, Lily, you have finally gotten what you deserved all your life," Maia spat, as if the words tasted bitter to her. At this, Lily sobbed even harder, and stumbled. Sirius caught her before she fell, and just let her cry into his shoulder. Finally, he spoke up. "Maia, just because I don't love you the way I do Lily doesn't mean you have to take it out on her! If you went to Hogwarts, you'd be good in Slytherin!" he shouted before he was aware of what he had just said. Suddenly, he blurted, "Never mind." But Maia had a very big surprise for Lily, Sirius, and James. "Well, for your information, I am going to Hogwarts. This year in fact!" "I don't know what you are talking about," said Sirius, acting innocent. James played along. "I think you have had a big shock tonight, and need to be taken to a quiet room," said James very seriously. "Don't you try and fool me!" cried Maia. "You are wizards, and I'll just bet that Lily's a witch! I am a witch too, but I will be transferring from Durmstrang to Hogwarts, and I hope to be in Slytherin!" Lily had finally sufficiently recovered enough to talk. "Well, you will probably get your wish!" "Well, I'd have guessed that you were in Hufflepuff," said Maia. "Except for the fact that you stole my boyfriend! Hufflepuffs are too nice for that. What are you all, Ravenclaws?" "No, actually..." said James. "We're Gryffindors." "Yes, we're Gryffindors," said Lily. "Prefects too?" asked Maia. "Yes, all of us are," said Sirius. "Well," said Maia, "I will never be a prefect! It would soil my reputation! I am also very good at Quidditch. I was a seeker at Durmstrang." "James here is the seeker for Gryffindor and the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain," bragged Sirius. "I am only a chaser." Well, anyway, I've got to go," said Maia. "I won't talk to you anymore Lily, or you Sirius, but maybe we'll meet again, James," she said, fluttering her long oriental eyelashes. "Hopefully sooner rather than later." James gave Sirius a look that said quite plainly, 'Is she for real?' Sirius laughed silently, and mockingly gave James the thumbs up sign. Maia unexpectedly kissed James once again before disapparating. 


	2. Diagon Alley

That night, alone in her bed, Lily recalled the day's events. Sirius had walked her home and they had kissed once more on Lily's porch. It was not as long as their first kiss, mostly because Lily had heard Petunia approaching the door, and did not want to be seen by her older sister, so Sirius had left before Petunia had seen him. Her mother had called to her telling her she had had an owl. Lauranna had written to her. Lily got out of bed, since sleep was not so easy in coming to her, and read the letter once again.  
  
Dearest Lily, How was your summer? Mine was not so great. I studied half the time. Oh, did I tell you that Severus Snape wrote to me? I have no clue why, but I think he likes me, but I truly don't like him. He hangs out with people that are too interested in the dark arts. Oh, did you hear of You-Know- Who's attack on some muggles? I heard that he showed up on Knights' Hill and murdered the Prewetts. I remember when Anna Prewett used to go to school, it was only five years ago, only her name wasn't Prewett then, it was Johnson. It feels really wierd, knowing someone years ago, and finding out they died. The story was all over the Daily Prophet, but since you don't get the Daily Prophet, I assumed you didn't hear about it. Rita Skeeter wrote the story, she is quite young and inexperienced, and yet so good at lying. Anyway, just watch out for You-Know-Who, as he is getting stronger. He generally targets strong witches and wizards, and then corners them somewhere to ask thm to join him, and you are pretty strong, so I suggest you stay out of dark alleys for the time being. Well, keep in touch, although school starts in three days, (but it will probably be two when you finally get this), so you can just send me one owl and that would be good enough for me. See you on September the First! Love Always, Lauranna  
  
Since Lily couldn't sleep, she decided to write to Lauranna. She picked up a quill and a piece of parchment, and wrote:  
  
Dearest Lauranna, My summer was not so great either. I have a friend named Maia, but she lives next door to none other than Sirius Black! Anyway, I didn't find out until Maia came over with him and said that they were going out. She invited me to come along with them on a picnic. Sirius also brought a friend: James. We had a great time 'til nightfall. I went to the lakeside alone, and Sirius followed me. We couldn't even stay five feet away from each other, Lauranna! Anyway, we kissed, and got caught by Maia. And that's not the worst part! Maia turned out to be from Durmstrang! And, she is transferring to Hogwarts! Oh, this is so bad! Not only have I ruined a lifelong friendship, but I also will have to put up with her at school. Oh, I feel so guilty. Anyway, she broke up with Sirius, and kissed James while he was comforting her! Then, she flirted with him the whole rest of the time! And, she knows how to apparate and disapparate! We all saw her! She will get a big surprise next year when she finds out she can't do magic over the summer! She wants to be in Slytherin, so watch out! I think I have a rival. Love Always, Lily  
  
Lily tied the letter to the leg of her snowy owl Angel, and watched her fly off into the night. She thought about the Prewetts. She had known Anna, and had even been at her wedding three summers ago. It had been so beautiful, and a tear slid down Lily's cheek as she thought about Anna. Anna had been so pretty, and even though she had been in Ravenclaw, she had always seemed like the big sister Lily had always wanted. Then, all of a sudden, Sirius appeared in her mind. She thought of him standing next to her by the lake, and how she had felt. She tried to recall the exact feeling she had when he kissed her. It was something between the soaring of doves and the flitting of butterflies, Lily didn't know which was the feeling she liked the most. And then, for reasons she couldn't explain, James's face popped into her head. It was odd, how she couldn't think of Sirius without James, or of James without Sirius. It was as if someone said, "You can't have one without the other." Well, that was certainly true. Lily couldn't imagine James without Sirius as his best friend, or vice versa. Lily slowly drifted off to sleep, pondering all these things. The next day, Lily went to Diagon Alley to get her things. She got there by the London Underground. Her mother decided not to come this time, but gave Lily the money instead. Once in Diagon Alley, she exchanged her pounds for galleons, and went out to buy her things. The first thing she needed was her uniform. Her old robes, no matter how hard she tried to keep them as good as new, had somehow gotten frayed in her mother's washing machine. So, she went into Madam Malkins first. She also bought dress robes, which she would wear to the Yule Ball, and other such occasions. They were green, to accent the color of her eyes, and a deep emerald green at that. Then, she went to the Apothecary to refill her potion ingredients. After that, she found Lauranna outside Flourish and Blotts, where she bought all of her sixth year books. After going to the cauldron shop and all of the other stores, she decided to buy one thing for herself with the remaining ten galleons. Her and Lauranna were debating what to buy, when Lily felt a soft tap on her shoulder. 


End file.
